Change of Season Change of Mind
by WaltD
Summary: Nick and temp partner Wade consider what they know about each other. -Sep-


CHANGE OF SEASON

_Forever Knight – the Continuing Story._

_The characters in _Forever Knight_ were created by James Parriott and Barney Cohen and are the property of Sony/Columbia/Tri-Star. The stories here are fan fiction, in which Nick and Natalie survive _Last Knight_, the series finale. Also, Vachon survived Divia in _Ashes to Ashes_. This story may be archived wherever by whomever._

_Wade Everett is a good-looking, capable, smart-ass, and gay homicide detective who's sometimes full of himself. He's temporarily assigned to the 96th and Nick while Nick's partner, Tracy (who also survived _LK_) recuperates. He's found out what Nick is. _

_The Calendar Series starts after LK and runs from Aug to the following July._

**Change of Season – Change of Mind **- September

Calendar Series (2nd of 13) byWalt Doherty

_Wade has found out that Nick is a vampire. Nick has learned that Wade knows what he is. Are they going to be able to work together? Will they trust each other? Can they change any preconceived notions they've had to deal with?_

Here There Be Monsters:

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea__  
__And frolicked in the autumn mist in a __  
__land called Honah Lee__  
__- Puff the Magic Dragon, Peter, Paul, & Mary__  
_

Two people are speaking. The first would seem to be Wade, the second perhaps Mikloš, the Captain, Vachon, Natalie? Somebody else maybe.

First: Well, first there are vampires. Next: they're real.

Second: Ohhh kay, so what's the problem?

First: I'm just having trouble wrapping my mind around the idea. You know, it's one thing to have suspicions, but it's something else to have certainty.

Second: I still don't understand what your problem is. You've seen solid evidence. You even gave him your own blood straight from your own wrist.

First: Oh, I know _he's_ a vampire. It's grasping the concept of vampires existing. I mean, it's such an Eastern Europe cliché, and to have it turn out to be real . . . . There's the problem: blood sucking killers walk among us. It ought to scare me silly.

Second: And,

First: It doesn't, but the problem specifically is this: the human mind does not want to accept the idea, so it challenges and changes everything to fit it all into the preconceived notions of normality.

Second: Yeah, like vampires aren't real, so it must have been something else. But you know otherwise, and enough that you can't gloss over it anymore.

First: Right. I can't say that I must have been mistaken, I was dreaming, or I actually saw something else – that sort of thing.

Second: But isn't the most serious problem the Enforcers?

First: It wouldn't be if I could be hypnotized, but I can't be. But I've dealt with them; I can deal with the reality of vampires. I just have to get used to it. I'll have to ask Nick about werewolves. Don't look at me like that. If vampires can exist, why not . . . ?

Second: It sounds like you've got it under control. Is Nick a problem?

First: No, of course not. Now that I've worked with him and read his personnel file and so forth, I'd trust him with my life as much as any police officer. He may be a vampire, but when he's at work, he's a policeman first. Plus, I've gotten to know him personally. He isn't going to drain me or anything. If nothing else it's against his code of honor.

Also, he'd die before he let himself do something to one of us. No, it's the wild, solo, untamed, newborn, famished, whatever vampire we have to look out for. Someone without the experience or patience to deal with us.

Ah. It's just something else to worry about I suppose. It's not like Nick's going to bite me or something. Nevertheless, I'm carrying a spray can of garlic powder just in case, Ya never know . . . . :-)

Anyway, what he is is a good cop and a good partner. He's done nothing but good and been nothing but helpful to his fellow officers. I've trusted my life to him on the street, so why should I be worried off the street. That's what counts.

Guess_** I**_ need to change my mind and my attitude and get over it. Reality isn't quite what I thought it was. He's just a cop with complex dietary problems. I like him no matter who or what he is, I can live with that.

Second: You've gone from 'Hey, Vampires are real' to working with one and actually liking him. If that's not change, it's growth.

First: I wouldn't want to _'Fall'_ into the trap of being small minded or prejudiced. Maybe I should just _'leaf'_ that alone.

Second: Yeah, too bad you didn't. You had to say it, didn't you?

First: Well, yeah. :-)

Monsters Redux:

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes__  
__Turn and face the strange__  
__(Ch-ch-changes)__  
__Just gonna have to be a different man__  
__- Changes, David Bowie__  
_

Two people are speaking. The first here seems to be Nick, the second maybe Mikloš, the Captain, Vachon, Natalie? Someone else anyway.

First: Well, first, he knows vampires are real and I'm one.

Second: Ohhh kay, so what's the problem?

First: I'm just having trouble wrapping my mind around the idea that there's someone out there who can deal with me on something other than an emotional or fearful basis.

Second: I still don't understand what the problem is. You've seen solid evidence that he can deal with you. He's given you his own blood, hasn't he?

First: Oh, he knows I'm a vampire and he knows that I know it. It's grasping the reality that someone can accept something so outside the usual preconceived notions of normality: that there are _monsters_ among us.

Second: So? You have, haven't you?

First: Yes, but the problem is – or, rather, my problem is - that I've never really had to deal with it quite so directly.

Second: Yeah, vampires are real, and he seems to have accepted it. At least he's accepted you. It doesn't bother him that you could drain him?

First: No. He's not afraid of me. But I think he may not be afraid of vampires in general. He should be.

Second: The Enforcers?

First: Yeah, if he could be hypnotized, it wouldn't be a problem, but he can't be. On the other hand, he has dealt with them already and come out of it o.k. Ahead even.

Second: It sounds like he's got it under control. So, Wade's not a problem for you?

First: No, now that I've worked with him, and he saved my life, I trust him as much as any police officer I've ever worked with, maybe more. He's not afraid. He's like you: more curious than anything else. He'll probably want to know if werewolves are real, too.

I'm not worried about Wade. He'd put his life on the line for a fellow cop – and he has for me – and he's shown he can deal with enforcers – it's the wild vamps I'd be worried about.

Furthermore, he's a lot better than some untrained, new, fresh, whatever rookie I'd have to look out for. He's got experience and the patience to deal with me. Besides it's not like he's going to stake me or something. Even so, . . . .

Anyhow, thinking about it, knowing what I am, he wants to help, seems to have the credentials, and the training. He's a good cop, maybe he's got some complex motivations, but he's willing to back me up on the street or with my personal problems. That's what counts.

Guess _**I **_need to change my mind and attitude and not worry about what he thinks of me. He seems to like me for who and even what I am. I can live with that.

Second: You've gone from worrying about working with someone who knows what you are to working with someone who knows what you are and likes you anyway. If that's not exactly change, it's growth.

First: Hey, Fall's coming. If the season's can change, so can I.

Second: Hmm. That's almost what he said, sort of, 'cept he made it a pun. !

First: Pretty bad, huh?

Second: Yeah. You know, you two _should_ be partners. It's scary how much alike you two think. It's almost as if I've already had this conversation. Practically word for word. Amazing.


End file.
